Conventionally, a shopping system is known, which enables a user to be connected to a network such as the Internet using a terminal device such as a personal computer to make a deal on a commodity, service, and the like via a web page provided from a web server or the like.
In such a system, stock quantity is generally displayed on a web page displaying information on commodities, service, and the like to be dealt.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of displaying stock quantity in a figure on a terminal device of a user.
The stock quantity of an object to be dealt is usually registered in a database so as to be associated with the object. Information about the stock quantity registered in the database is updated so that the stock quantity which changes moment by moment according to the situation of a deal is reflected. Therefore, the web server has to inquire of the database the stock quantity each time a request for a web page displaying the stock quantity is received.